


Like That

by xxlovesuicide61xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, OHW, one hundred wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlovesuicide61xx/pseuds/xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: One Hundred Wednesday #1 It's cute how he likes her like that.





	

The rain came crashing down across the residents of number 12 Grimmauld Place, drenching each and every person. Someone muttered the password and they all piled inside, laughing and breathless from the cold rain mixed with the warm breeze. He came walking down the stairs from the library and saw her, too-big black t-shirt- one of his- soaked onto her skin, denim shorts two shades too dark, hair plastered to her neck, water running down her skin in strange rivulets. She found his eyes on her and blushed, tucking back her hair. He smiled. To him, she looked absolutely perfect.


End file.
